


somewhere only we know

by seonghwangel



Series: my nct fics [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Graduation, Other, Star Gazing, inspired by mark's graduation, kinda agnsty?, midnight talks on the roof, platonic ot7, this made me hella sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 06:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seonghwangel/pseuds/seonghwangel
Summary: so if you have a minute why don't we gotalk about it somewhere only we knowthis could be the end of everythingso why don't we go somewhere only we know





	somewhere only we know

"So, I guess this is it," Jeno spoke quietly out into the midnight air, Jaemin's head rested on his shoulder.

"I guess it is," Mark whispered back, staring up at the sky, running his finger's through Chenle's soft hair.

"I know I don't say it much, but..." Jisung started, looking down at Seoul beneath them, bright lights and crowded streets. "I really love you guys," Jisung didn't expect an answer back. He knew that everyone thought the same, the words 'I love you too' were spoken silently as they all looked at the crowded constellations.

"I can't believe we're going to college," Renjun mumbled as he played with Donghyuck's fingers. "Mark's going back to Canada, Chenle's studying in Italy, and the rest of us are just gonna be scattered around the world. We'll probably never see eachother again," he choked out, tears building up in his eyes. Donghyuck pulled Renjun into a hug as Chenle rubbed his back.

"Don't say that, Ren. You know we always find a way," Chenle reassured the older, even though he knew Renjun didn't believe it.

"Yeah. We'll probably end up going to some stupid high school reunion in like 2045," Jisung added making everyone chuckle, lightening up the heavy air around them.

Mark checked the time, his shoulder's dropping at the realization. "My flight is in an hour,"

"Why can't we all just stay here in Seoul and get a giant house together for all seven of us?" Chenle offered, clutching Mark's shirt in his hands.

Jeno laughed a bit. "Lele, we all know that's unrealistic."

And Jeno was right. So they all sat there staring at the stars, holding each other's hands as they listened to the busy noises of the city, the humid air dampening their hair as they watched from the rooftop of one of the tallest buildings. 

Mark eventually had to leave, Chenle clinging to him with tears in his eyes and Mark's heart broke at the broken looks on everyone's face.

Jisung was next, once he remembered that he had to leave tomorrow and Jeno left after that.

Donghyuck was next, offering to drive Chenle and Renjun home. They were also leaving that week.

They knew that at that moment on the roof, every second was a valuable memory, even if they didn't get to see each other until 2045.


End file.
